


Lovesick

by rogueshadows



Series: You're My Type [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Bodhi gets sick on Valentine's Day, throwing a wrench into his holiday plans with Lando. Lando makes sure they have a sweet night together after all.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ANTchan for beta'ing and to pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome for leaving so many encouraging comments! :D

Bodhi wakes up on the living room couch slowly, groggily taking in his surroundings with a tired sigh, and only manages to set off a painful series of coughs. He sits up further, cursing his luck that this cold (and it had better only be a cold), had come on so quickly. Leaving him laid out, on Valentine’s Day nonetheless, when he really couldn’t afford the impromptu nap. No matter how soft and cozy the blanket on the couch feels. He has to get up, to get ready, because dammit he is not missing Lando’s surprise. After weeks of being teased over how long Lando has been planning and how perfect their night is set to be, Bodhi will be damned if he ruins things over a stuffy nose. 

Bodhi stretches, attempting to move from his position sprawled across the couch, only succeeding in sinking further into the cushions. After hours of coughing intermittently, his chest aches with the exertion. He eyes the clock on the cable box with a frown; he really ought to get a shower in before Lando arrives. _In five minutes,_ he reasons with himself sternly as his eyes slide shut, _only five more minutes._

When Bodhi opens his eyes again it’s to the sound of his name being called. Lando is home early, he thinks muzzily, before he catches sight of the time. _Shit._ He sits up too quickly and his head swims, swallowing hard past the scratchiness of his throat. He should have taken more painkillers before he slept, he realizes with regret. He has to pull himself together before Lando comes in. He only just manages to wrestle himself off the couch, shivering as air sweeps over his skin, before Lando is crowding into his space, pushing him back down.

Lando’s hands are cool from being outside, soothing when he lays one over Bodhi’s forehead. Bodhi hums in protest but doesn’t have the strength to argue with the coddling. “Sweetheart, why didn’t you say something earlier?” is all Lando asks sympathetically, his eyes roving over Bodhi with concern.

Bodhi tries to answer in a way that will soothe that worry, remembering it’s Valentine’s still, and there’s _no way_ he’s sitting it out, if he can only convince Lando he’s alright. “It’s just a cold,” Bodhi insists, words coming out muffled from his clogged nose. “I look worse than I feel. I think if I just take a shower I’ll be-” The words are cut off by a catch in his throat, made worse by the wracking cough it sets off. Lando’s brow furrows and he takes a seat close beside Bodhi, reaching out to rub his back in soothing circles as he catches his breath, murmuring for Bodhi to relax. Bodhi knows he looks too terrible for his argument to gain any traction, his hair sticking to his forehead as he snuffles, heart sinking with the knowledge that there’s no way Lando will take him out like this. 

“I’m sorry,” Bodhi croaks, weakly reaching out for the tissue box he’d thrown on the coffee table earlier. Lando stretches for it before he can, grabbing a tissue and handing it over. Bodhi blows his nose pitifully, his head pounding from the effort. He can breathe through half his nose again, at least. A minor victory.

“What are you sorry for, getting sick? Don’t be ridiculous. I just wish you told me.”

“So you could cancel our reservations?” Bodhi asks forlornly, knowing how much the night meant to Lando, coupled with how much he was looking forward to it himself. “I really didn’t want to ruin things.” 

Over the two years they’ve been together, Lando has never hidden the fact that he’s a romantic at heart, admitting to Bodhi that Valentine’s, for all it’s commercialism and false ideals, really was his favorite holiday. _“Especially when I get to spend it with you,” Lando followed up, kissing Bodhi with so much warmth he could melt._ Almost as much as his brain was melting now, for all the wrong reasons.

“So I could get you something to make you better,” Lando corrects, sounding a little offended at the statement, “Listen, you know going out doesn’t really matter to me right? Not when you’re sick.”

Bodhi raises and eyebrow, unconvinced and confused, certain he hasn’t heard Lando right. “Lando, you’ve been planning this forever, you love Valentine’s and showing off.” Bodhi swallows hard, remembering his tea on the side table. He reaches out for it and takes a long sip, not even caring that it’s gone cold. He clutches the mug with a sigh. “You don’t have to pretend you’re not disappointed.”

“Bodhi,” Lando says, chiding but gentle, reaching out to brush the hair back from Bodhi’s face. “It’s not about showing off, it’s about us. I just want you to know how much I love you. Even when it means staying in and taking care of you instead of going to some 5 star gig. Believe me sweetheart, I’m more than willing.”

Lando is always so damn sincere, and Bodhi is so incredibly lucky to have him. He’d take a thousand colds if it meant Lando would always stay. The words make him feel better than he has all day, the worries of spoiling things fading away to distant annoyance rather than full on heartache. Lando ducks in, pressing a light kiss to Bodhi’s forehead, only to pull back with a grimace. “I never thought it was possible but right now you’re definitely too hot to go out,” he says, moving to stand. 

Bodhi rolls his eyes, settling back against the couch cushions, resigned to his fate. “I don’t think flirting is going to help," he mutters weakly, earning him a smile.

“We’ll see,” Lando winks, easing the mug from Bodhi’s grasp. “I’m going to make you a pot of tea and grab you some meds. You just stay put and relax, you hear me?”

“You say that,” Bodhi snuffles, “as if I have the energy to move.”

Lando shakes his head in amusement, turning away towards the kitchen. “Glad the germs haven’t gotten to your sense of humor yet.” 

Bodhi doesn’t respond to that one, for fear of starting another coughing fit. The tea will help, hopefully, just like it had helped him to fall asleep in the first place. At least he still has his gift for Lando, confident that eventually, after another dose of painkillers, he’ll convince himself to get up and grab it from the closet. He reaches for the remote, determined to stay awake this time. Making Lando sit around and watch him sleep on his Valentine’s evening is beyond what Bodhi could allow, even in his current state. Knowing Lando, he’d probably just say something desperately sweet about it if it did come to that.

Just because Bodhi’s dying, doesn’t mean romance has to suffer the same fate. He flicks through the channels for anything close to a date movie, that they can relax and watch together. The options he comes across in his search range from too boring to requiring too much brain capacity. _The Notebook_... too melodramatic. _Sleepless in Seattle_... might put him to sleep. _Interview With A Vampire_... a definite option, but ultimately not worth the joke. 

What Bodhi finally settles on, in his admittedly impatient fevered haze, is a 24 hour marathon of _House_. (How a medical a relevant programming choice for Valentine’s Day, he has no idea.) He’ll leave Lando to find something better when the tea is done, he thinks, listening to the details of the current medical mystery. It makes him paranoid at grateful all at once, looking on the bright side that he probably doesn’t have the bubonic plague. 

Lando returns with not only tea but the entire breakfast tray filled, the one Bodhi always teased him for buying. Bodhi had to admit it came in handy now, balanced with the teapot, his medicine, and a bottle of water that makes Bodhi remember how parched he is. Lando sets the tray on the table, handing over the water and pressing a few pills into Bodhi’s palm. One for allergies, two for the fever. He accepts them gladly, praying for quick relief.

“Thanks,” Bodhi says, taking the mug from Lando next, speaking clearer already after the first sip of hot ginger tea, god, Lando had even remembered the honey. “You’re the best.”

“You know it,” Lando says, settling down beside him on the couch. “I took the liberty of ordering Chinese from the place downtown you like. As your immortal saying goes; hot and sour soup cures all ills.”

“The best was an _understatement_ ,” Bodhi says, loving just how well Lando knows him, savoring the sound of the soft laugh it earns him. 

“You deserve the best, it is Valentine’s after all,” Lando swoops in close, clearly going for a kiss, but Bodhi holds a hand up, blocking him.

“And _you_ deserve not to get sick too, none of that,and you’re sitting way too close.”

Lando purses his lips, considering. “Or,” he says, reaching out to grab Bodhi’s hand, lowering it to the space between them, removing the obstacle. “I could kiss you, pop some Vitamin C tablets and take my chances.”

 _“Lando,”_ Bodhi warns, exasperated, hating the way his resolve weaken at the innocent smile he gets in return. 

“It’s not a deathwish, babe, just a kiss,” Lando says, leaning in to press his lips to Bodhi’s cheek. He ducks away after, grinning like he’s gotten away with something, instead of needlessly exposing himself to Bodhi’s germs. 

“You only say that because you don’t have it,” Bodhi whines, playing it up in an attempt to stop Lando from sticking too close. To his relief, Lando settles back in his own space, shifting focus to the television. He looks amused by the choice and Bodhi holds up the remote. “We can watch something else,” he offers. Lando shakes his head, shooting Bodhi a smirk.

“Nothing says romance like medical diagnosis, babe. Really setting the mood.”

“Shut up,” Bodhi laughs, coughing again, blessedly less harsh than before. He still feels wistful at his immune system’s shitty timing, knowing this wasn’t the kind of date night either of them expected. But he can’t help the relief that washes over him, the comfort in knowing Lando is there. It’s ridiculous really, and he should probably tell Lando to sit further away for good measure, but he can’t quite force the words out.

Mid-way through the episode the buzzer rings and Lando disappears, heading down to the lobby to grab the Chinese food. Bodhi takes the opportunity to force himself off the couch, making a quick trip to the bathroom and then to the hall closet where he’s stashed Lando’s gift. He only barely makes it back to the living room in time, shoving the wrapped box under the couch before sinking back into the cushions. 

He hopes to present it with a little bit of surprise at least, to make up for the overall failure of the night. Lando carries the big bag of Chinese food in, setting it on the coffee table before going to retrieve utensils. 

“How much did you order?” Bodhi asks incredulously, pushing forward to open the bag, pulling out container after container.

“Enough for leftovers,” Lando calls out, “Can’t have you starving while I’m at work tomorrow, can we?” Bodhi nearly bites out that he’ll be at work tomorrow too but… he doubts Luke would really force him to come into the studio. He’d already let Bodhi out early that afternoon as it was.

Bodhi holds back an affectionate sigh, shooting Lando an exasperated glance when he reappears in the doorway. “I can still fend for myself a little bit, you know,” he eyes the two containers of soup with gratitude, incapable of keeping up the mock annoyance. “I appreciate it.”

“Anything for my valentine,” Lando teases, setting down the plates and spoons, kissing Bodhi quick on the forehead before flopping down on his own half of the couch. 

“You’ll regret that,” Bodhi murmurs, smothering a smile. Lando ignores the remark, opening a container of soup and passing it to Bodhi.

“Enjoy it while it’s hot.”

Bodhi doesn’t need to be told twice, digging in and nearly moaning at the first mouthful, earning him a raised eyebrow from Lando. Bodhi can’t muster the energy to feel self conscious, nevermind to flirt, sipping more of the hot broth greedily. The heat and the spice of it does his throat a world of good, the steam lessening a bit of the tension in his head. He pauses only to blow his nose, finishing half the container of soup, along with a few chicken fingers and an egg roll he’d dunked into it, before he’s finally sated.

Bodhi’s still ridiculously tired, considering his lack of exertion. Enough that when Lando drapes an arm over his shoulders, he doesn’t argue, tucking his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, appreciating the ability to breathe a little clearer while it lasts. 

“I love you,” Bodhi whispers, at the gentle feel of Lando’s fingers combing through his unruly hair. “So what were your plans for the night, anyway?”

“Bo, I don’t want you feeling bad about being sick.”

“I know, just thought… it might be nice to hear about, even if we can’t go. You’ve already managed to find other ways to spoil me anyway.”

Lando laughs, “Any time I get to spend with you is nice, you know… but, I suppose I can admit the plans I had were a bit bigger.”

“Well as long as you don’t tell me you were going to propose…” Bodhi teases. Lando bites his lip, eyeing Bodhi seriously. _No way,_ Bodhi thinks, frozen until Lando continues.

“On Valentine’s? Please. Where would the dramatic flair be in that?”

“Lando,” Bodhi says, in choked amusement, and Lando just smiles innocently. When Bodhi is better they might just have to have a real conversation about who was proposing to who. A thought he forces himself not to get too carried away with. He’s too nervous to voice the obvious out loud, that no matter how Lando asked, Bodhi would say yes.

“Tell me everything,” Bodhi redirects, smothering the overwhelming thought. He focuses on Lando, the gentle sound of his voice, settling in to imagine what their night out might have been like.

“Alright so, you know the big Valentine’s Ball they have at Alliance every year? I pulled a few favors and got us an invite. Thought it would be a nice chance to dance with you somewhere other than your cousin’s wedding.”

“Don’t remind me of that,” Bodhi groans, pressing his face further into Lando’s shoulder, earning him a soft chuckle.

“You were adorable,” Lando insists fondly, clearly recalling the night far differently than Bodhi. “C’mon, don’t look at me like that, I digress. Anyway, you know the deal, amazing five star dinner, you swooning into my arms on the dancefloor, coming back here and taking things up to the roof.”

“Not the bedroom?” Bodhi asks and Lando waggles his eyebrows at the comment.

“Hold your horses, baby. The roof first, where I stashed a picnic blanket and a nice bottle of something for a nightcap. Along with your present.”

Lando’s eyes sparkle knowingly and Bodhi’s brow furrows in confusion, taking a moment to catch up. “What on Earth could you have... Lando, you _didn’t._ ” Bodhi perks up in excitement. “The telescope?”

Lando nods and Bodhi grins, no doubt in his mind that it’s the one he’s been eyeing for months. Far better than the cheap amateur model he’s had for years but never had the heart, or funds, to replace. He’s always loved star gazing, the roof access one of the key reasons he and Lando had settled on this apartment in the first place. Shamelessly struck by the romantic notion of sitting up there late into the night, watching the universe spiral past with Lando at his side. 

Lando smiles smugly, clearly pleased by Bodhi’s reaction. “I take it you approve of the surprise?”

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now...and to haul myself off this couch to go see it. If I bundle up enough do you think-”

“Not so fast,” Lando laughs, tugging Bodhi close, “the stars will still be there when you’re better, I promise. As for kissing me, I don’t see the hold up.”

Bodhi nearly falters at that, especially when Lando’s hand comes up to cup his cheek. “I think getting this close to you is pushing it as it is.” Lando tips in, testing Bodhi’s resolve, til the only thing he can do is tug the blanket up over his mouth. Lando smirks, hardly pausing, leaning in all the way to press a kiss to the fabric instead.

Bodhi pushes him away with a laugh that unfortunately turns into another cough. 

“I’m sorry,” Lando frets, passing over the bottle of water. “Didn’t mean to excite you so much.”

Bodhi takes a long sip, shooting Lando an exasperated look. 

“Can you just… stop being cute for five seconds?” Bodhi manages, fighting down the flush of his cheeks. He forces himself back to the topic at hand, feeling suddenly self-conscious. “I got you a gift too, but... ” he shifts and reaches for the box, pulling it out from under the couch. “It feels kind of silly in comparison, I’m sorry. I hope you’ll like it anyway.”

He presses the box into Lando’s hands before he can change his mind.

“Sweetheart, I’m sure it’s fantastic,” Lando says, already defending Bodhi’s gift, without even seeing it.

“Open it first,” Bodhi gestures to the box impatiently, just to get it over with.

Lando concedes, undoing the wrapping carefully and opening the package, pulling his gift from the tissue paper. “Here I was expecting a teddy bear,” Lando teases, looking the oversized book over. Bodhi wants to curl up beneath the covers, worried that the gift will seem like a cop out. 

It’s a scrapbook lined with maps of each state, space for Lando to journal, a few brochures Bodhi had picked out stuck throughout. A place to keep record of their adventures. Bodhi knows he should have booked a trip with it, the idea something he’d waffled over until it was too late. 

Lando flips through the pages and Bodhi starts to ramble. “It’s not much, I could have planned more. An actual trip to start off... I _should_ have. I just thought it might be nice this way, we can pick where we want to go first together.”

“You really want to go all these places with me?” Lando asks, sounding more awed than he has any right to. The tender look in his eyes is better than anything Bodhi could hope for. 

“Of course,” Bodhi answers, “who else would I possibly-” 

Lando cuts off the teasing remark with a kiss, capturing Bodhi’s mouth with his own. For all his evasion, Bodhi forgets, focused on nothing but the easy feel of Lando’s lips. Lando keeps it brief, and Bodhi’s still a bit dizzy when they part, blinking slowly. 

“I guess warning me off would be a lost cause now, huh?” Lando says, setting the book aside to draw Bodhi into his lap. Lando is _definitely_ going to catch his cold, and be twice as miserable for it. But, no matter what Bodhi would be there, repaying the favor and nursing him back to health. 

Lando’s arms encircle Bodhi, warm and sure, holding him tight. He buries his face in Lando’s neck, smothering a smile. They stay like that for a long while, wrapped up in each other. Bodhi can’t find the words to voice how grateful he is that they’re together. 

He presses a kiss to Lando’s collarbone, tipping his head up. “I love you,” he whispers, close to Lando’s ear. The yawn that follows it is a little less romantic than he hoped. When he pulls back Lando is still looking at him, in that same heartwarming way, like he can never get enough.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Lando breathes, kissing his cheek once more before he shifts, carefully depositing Bodhi back on the couch. Bodhi feels chilled already at the loss of him, or perhaps that’s just the fever working it’s way back in. Lando is already tucking the blanket around him before he can complain, wrapping an arm around him, content to let Bodhi settle in and doze. 

It might not be the most exciting Valentine’s they’ve shared, but it means enough, knowing there will be many more to come.


End file.
